A known conventional iron golf club head manufactured by forging is molded so as to include grain flows extending continuously in the direction from the neck toward the toe of the face of the head. For example. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-261908 (PTL 1) discloses an iron golf club head having grain flows extending continuously from the neck to the toe. The grain flows are distributed evenly within the face so as to provide improved feel.